Don't cry
by AkuminoTsuki
Summary: A little fic I wrote when I was upset. Sometimes real life is ust so painful and the only escape we can have are the adventures of the characters we love.


**Hi everyone. I know I haven't updated Snowy Days in a while, but I had this audition to get into a school through creative writing. Sadly, I didn't make it as a result I got really depressed. This was born out of those feelings, it helped to cheer me up. I had seen another fanfiction like this and I really liked it so I used the idea.**

**As any fangirl can understand Sometimes the only thing getting you through some days are the characters that you admire.**

**I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

Finally, I was alone I could let myself go now. I fell to my knees and began to cry, I tried not to let out any sobs not wanting to wake my family. My eyes were hot and biting, I felt like I couldn't breathe without risking a sob. Hot tears rolled down my cheeks my shoulders shaking in silent agony. Why was it always like this? I was never good enough for anything, someone always topped me. I pressed my lips tightly together biting my lip so hard I almost drew blood. I didn't care any pain was better than what I was feeling right then. My friends would probably leave me now, no one would want to be anywhere near someone like me. I curled in on myself burying my face in my knees and wrapping my arms around them.

Someone lightly grabbed my left had and pulled it away from the rest of my body. My head shot up in fear, for a moment I thought I had awoken my parents, but that couldn't be I would've heard them come into my room. My vision was blurred with the tears still falling down my face and all I could make out were two figures with blond hair. One elegant the other choppy, one was wearing green and the other was wearing blue and red. Another hand wiped away my tears and I gasped seeing France and England, Arthur and Francis in front of me. Directly behind them were America and Canada, Alfred and Matthew Matthew was giving me a shy but comforting smile while Alfred grinned at me and gave me a thumbs up.

Arms wrapped around my middle and I turned to see two heads of auburn hair, one slightly darker than the other. Italy, Feliciano was hugging me and staring up at me with his golden brown eyes wide open and a smile on his face. Romano, Lovino sat on his knees beside his brother and hesitantly lay a hand on my shoulder, looking away and blushing. By then my tears had stopped as my other hand was taken away from my knees and held comfortingly between a set of large hands, I turned my head again to find Germany, Ludwig staring at me in concern. His features softening into a slight smile when he saw my tears had stopped, behind the stoic German was an energetic albino with ruby red eyes and a smile playing on his lips. He gave a sweeping bow causing me to giggle at his antics.

My hair was tucked behind my ear and a flower was placed there, I looked to see Spain, Antonio smiling at me then he winked. Japan , Kiku and China, Yao stood a little farther behind Antonio China holding and adorable plush and making its little hand wave at me. Kiku showed me a picture containing multiple Anime characters, above the picture a caption read "'I give up.' said no Anime hero ever." I smiled at the picture and nodded slightly. I looked in front of me to see all of the countries of the world gathered and smiling at me, the countries surrounding me stood up and went to join the others. Arthur stood and kissed my hand lightly before following after Francis, Matthew, and Alfred. Lovino stopped and wiped away a tear that had slipped out of my eyes, which had filled with tears once more. Only this time the feeling that accompanied the tears was different I felt happy.

I blinked and once I opened my eyes again everyone had disappeared, but I didn't feel sad. They may not have been real to others, but they were real enough to me. They were my friends in a way, and I was grateful for that. I stood and climbed into my bed, then I felt something resting on my ear. I reached up and pulled the flower out of my hair smiling I stared at the beautiful shades of red for a while then set the fragile flower onto my nightstand. I settled into the covers and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

**This Fanfic is dedicated to anyone and everyone who feels like they're not worth it. You're all awesome.**


End file.
